Episode 8267 (24th September 2018)
.'' Plot Chas is fed up of Charity's drinking and reckless behaviour so decides to do something about it. Daz finds a note from Bernice saying she's off to a spa. He wonders why she didn't mention it to him. In the café, Ryan encourages Ross to go and see Rebecca. At the same time, Rishi and Manpreet arrange to spend the afternoon together - Rishi even offers to cook. Jai doesn't think much of his father's culinary ability so jokingly advises Manpreet to grab a sandwich now. The Dingles prepare the backroom for a Dingle court. Liam books himself into the B&B as work is being carried out on his house. Chas calls Charity down to the backroom and the Dingles court is convened. Ross calls by Keepers Cottage where Rebecca tells him how she scared Seb yesterday. Ross recalls how Moses was frightened by him after the acid attack but assures Rebecca it'll get better. Rebecca states the situations are completely different. She walks out of the house explaining she's going to the prison as she needs to see Lachlan. Charity labels the Dingle court proceedings ridiculous. Chas fears Charity's antics will result in the pub getting shut down whilst Zak tells Charity they're worried about her. Charity questions since when Zak has been worried about her, reminding him he never showed up to court nor was he there when she needed him when her dad chucked her out at thirteen. Charity calls Zak just as bad as her father then declares what happened to her wasn't okay before bursting into tears. Zak suggests he and Charity talk but Charity insists it's far too late for that. Ross follows Rebecca to the bus stop. Rebecca can't comprehend how Lachlan could destroy his own family and insists she needs to speak with him. Ross states the prison won't let her anywhere near Lachlan and tells her she needs to concentrate on getting better as that's all that matters. Ross suggests he and Rebecca put all this bad stuff behind them together and move on but Rebecca can't see how as she probably won't remember this conversation tomorrow. Ross refuses to let Rebecca give up and the pair hug. Cain reminds Charity that she said she'd be happy if Bails was sent down. Charity states the conviction doesn't make a difference as she still views herself as damaged goods. Cain profusely apologises to Charity for letting her down in the past although Charity doesn't want his pity. Upon returning to Dale View, Ross disposes of the last of his cocaine down the sink. A flat tyre has resulted in Rishi being late for his date with Manpreet. When Rishi and Jai finally return to Holdgate Farm, they find a tipsy Manpreet and Priya giggling in the garden. Rebecca tells Ross that Victoria reckons they were getting close before she went missing. Ross confirms that was the case which leads Rebecca to question why he wasn't looking for her. At the B&B, Diane isn't pleased to find Daz moaning to Liam about Bernice. Ross explains to Rebecca that he didn't know she was missing as he thought she'd gone to get away from him. When Charity returns to the pub, she overhears the Dingles talking about her. After hearing Cain comment she's never going to change, Charity takes a swig of vodka then grabs the keys to the Dingle van. Charity shoos Monty out of the van then begins reversing but is stopped in her tracks when she hits something. The Dingles rush outside to find Charity has run over Monty's paw. As the Dingles crowd around Monty, Charity comments they care more about the dog that they ever have about her. Charity decides to excommunicate herself from the family then staggers off with the bottle of vodka in hand. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Manpreet - Rebecca Sarker *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick Guest cast ''None. Locations *The Woolpack - Car park, backroom, bar corridor and residential corridor *Keepers Cottage - Kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *The Grange - Guest lounge *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Church Lane *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Holdgate Farm - Driveway and garden *Main Street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes